Just see other things
by Latex Freak
Summary: un blond surexcité et un homonculus aux cheveux verts ensembles ? Bon fo ke j'arete les résumés moi, c tjrs de la merde
1. apprehension de la détantion

_Just see other things :_

BONJOURS ! À tous et à toutes !

Franchement je suis scandalisée par le fait, qu'il n'y ait pratiquement pas de fics en Français sur FMA, I'M SHOCKING !

Et c'est pour cela que je me lance dans le projet de faire une fic, moi aussi avec le peu de ficeuses qui torture ces petits bishonens O.o, les bishôs : AAAUUUU SSSEECCOOOOOUUURRRSSSS , Momo : Allons, allons il ne faut pas dramatiser XD

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette fic oui 

**Rating : M, LEMON POWER**

**Couple : envy/Ed, je les adore ces deux là, XP**

Bon en théorie, cette fic devrait comprendre plusieurs chapitres, en fait cela va dépendre de ma motivation, **conscience :** Pour le peu que tu en as d'habitude, **momo :** X, et du nombre de rewiews, **conscience :** Ah ! Ben alors abandonne tout de suite cette fic, **_BOUM _** **momo :** Et une conscience hors service, une ! Oo ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;

BBBBBBBOOOOOONNNNNEEEE LLLLEEEECCCTTTUUURRRREEEEEE !

« « O.o » »

« Si tu savais comme elle est belle ma petite fleur de printemps, tout le portrait de son papou, elle a une de ces voix, je te le dis mon cher Roy elle sera une chanteuse d'opéra… »

« HUGUES ! Si t'arrête pas dans deux minutes tes enfantillages de père gâteux, je peux t'assurer que ta fille aura un père cramé à vie et chauve ! (j'adore quand Roy et Hugues parlent, je me marre à chaque fois, c'est vraiment hilarant) »

« OK, ok, alors comment cela ce passe ? »

« De quoi ? »

« À ton avis ? Je te parle de la disparition un peu trop mystérieuse du Fullmétal »

« On n'avance pas d'un pouce, pire que des limaces en fait »

« Je vois bon moi je te re-contacte dés que j'ai du nouveau pour toi »

« D'accord »

« Au fait, je t'ai dis que ma petite puce veut … »

« CIAO HUGUES ! »

..oOO pendant ce temps là, au repaire des Homonculus OOo..

« Mais tu vas me lâcher, espèce de gros lard ! »

« Aller Gluttony, laisse le Envy ne vas plu tarder »

« D'accord Lust »

« Aie ! Tu ne connais pas la délicatesse sale dégénéré mental ! »

« Allons, allons Ed en voilà des façons de parler à ses hôtes »

« Je ne t'ais pas sonné toi, pfff tu parles d'un caméléon même pas fichu de ce souvenir de ta propre forme originelle, vraiment nul »

« Parles pour toi, c'est pas moi qui ressemble à un haricot, n'est-ce pas blondinet ? »

« Qui est-ce que tu appelle « haricot » ! Imbécile, psychopathe ! »

« Bon maintenant, cela suffit »

« MMMppphhhhhh »

« Ah, c'est reposant, bon je l'emmène dans ma chambre »

« Fais comme tu l'entends après tout c'est ton prisonnier mais essaie de la garder en vie, nous en avons besoin pour faire la transmutation de la pierre » dit Sloth, qui était restée muette depuis l'arrivée du blond

« Dis Envy ? Tu me laisseras, le torturer un peu après ? » Demanda Wrath en sautillant

« Je verrais »

**POV EDWARD** (le pauvre c'est vrai qu'être le prisonnier d'un des Homonculus les plus sexy et cool, c'est vraiment l'enfer loool)

Italique les pensées 

_Bon je me résume à moi-même ma situation :_

_1. Je suis enfermé dans le repaire des êtres les plus frappa dingues qui existent sur cette foutue planète_

_2. Je suis le prisonnier personnel de l'un d'eux_

_3. Il y'a un nabot qui veut me torturer_

_4. Je suis bâillonné et ligoté comme un saucisson donc aucune alchimie possible, euh je devrais plutôt mettre cela en trois, non ?_

_5. Au secours voilà le caméléon raté qui revient _( PARLE PAS COMME CELA DE MON ENVY , **Envy :** Je ne suis pas TON Envy, ficeuse ratée, **Momo : **Toi tu l'as mets en veilleuse aussi ou jte crève ton blondinet, c'est clair , **Envy : … **)

La chambre était plutôt simpliste : Un lit, une fenêtre, sur un petit bureau une faible quantité de pierre rouges contenues dans un bocal en verre.

« Tiens, bois et mange »

Après mettre dé-bâilloné alors qu'une seconde avant il m'avait libéré de mes liens, je commençais à manger lentement guettant le moindre de ses gestes, au cas où on ne sait jamais, une pulsion meurtrière peut arriver à tout instant.

Quand j'eus finit ma maigre mais néanmoins délicieuse pitance, je remarquais qu'il me regardait, il semblait me détailler de long en large comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, cela me fis rougir quelque peu.

« C'est étrange »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange à part toi et moi en train de commencer à avoir peut-être une discussion civilisée dans cette petite pièce ? »

« Et bien le fait que…. »

En commençant sa phrase, il s'approcha doucement de moi, je reculais jusqu'à être acculé contre mur, il se baissa et pris mon menton entre ses doigts.

«..Le fait que je commence à peut-être ressentir un sentiment alors que tu es ici »

« Tu débloques mon pauvre, arrête de te droguer avec cette foutue pierre incomplète, tu perds le peu de cervelle que tu as ! »

« Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« NON PAS DU TOUT ! Tes copains m'ont juste gentiment attaqué pendant mon sommeil, m'ont ligoté et emmené comme un vulgaire morceau de viande et deux d'entre eux rêve de me bouffer, l'un pour devenir un humain et l'autre par ce qu'il a un trou noir à la place de son ventre et de son estomac réunis ! »

Alors que je venais de finir mon monologue court mais assez bruyant, lui s'étais assis sur son lit et m'observait encore d'un œil rieur, puis fini par éclaté de rire,_ MAIS JE NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE SI DRÔLE ! _Puis il s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux en se tenant encore un peu les côtes.

« Tu es vraiment hilarant parfois mais néanmoins ce que tu dis est juste, encore désolé pour la manière dont tu as voyagé mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de voyager en première classe »

« Merci pour les excuses et puis de toute façon ne t'en fais pas j'ai connus pire » _URGENCE, IL FAUT QUE JE ME SOIGNE MOI ! Je dérape complètement, bon Ed du calme essaie de trouver une solution pour t'enfuir……….. ET merde, je peux rien moi avec cet asticot aux cheveux verts qui me regarde comme un fou dangereux_

« Je peux te demander une faveur ? »

« D'accord mais en échange, tu ne tentes pas de t'échapper, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas il y a des barrières qui empêche de faire de l'alchimie tout au tour de cette maison »

D'accord abandon de la fuite par trou dans le bruit avec mes jolies petites mains. «Ah ! D'accord, bon ben tu peux empêcher que le nabot me torture et le gros lard de me bouffer ? »   
« Bien sûr »   
« Merci et mais qu'est-ce que tu …mmmmmmpphhh » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce malade, **Conscience : il t'embrasse du con ,** Oh ! Merci je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte X, **Conscience : Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre à son baiser triple buse ,** RRRRAAAAAA ! Mais gueule pas dans mon cerveau espèce de conscience perverse et sadique, **Conscience : Et fière de l'être XP **(Momo : voilà le genre de duel que j'ai avec ma conscience quand j'écris une fic ou alors que je vois un beau mec dans la rue, **conscience : ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz, **Momo : J'ai du y aller trop avec ma batte de base-ball en métal rouge moi X3) 

Je réponds finalement à ses lèvres, apparemment il a l'air d'apprécié cela parce qu'il s'empresse de passer sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et moi comme un idiot j'entrouvre mes lèvres pour inviter sa langue à rencontrer la mienne

« « O.o » »

FIN du premier chap loool oui je sais je suis sadique et fière de l'être XP


	2. mise au point

_Just see other things :_

Me revoilà, moi et ma conscience perverse w 

Ed et Envy : NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN, pas ça au secours TT.TT X2

Momo : Ro faut pas dire ça mes chouchous

Ed et Envy : on est pas tes chouchous, espèce de….De PERVERSE

Momo et sa conscience : ET FIERE DE L'ETRE ! XD

**Disclaimer : **Ils sont pas à moi, mais je vais peut-être essaie de corrompre le mangaka O.o

**Couple : **Le chouchou de toutes les ficeuses en matière d'Homonculus et un haricot **Ed : **- -X, TU VAS CREVER MOMO , **Momo :** mais oui, mais oui moi aussi je t'aime edwardchounet et un mec trop cool, **Draco :** ouais moi , **Momo :** Retourne dans l'autre fic toi je t'ai pas sonné pour le moment donc je reprends et un mec trop cool et sadique j'ai nommé ENVY, je bbbbbbaaaavvvvveeeeee

Rating : M, c'est pas dure à deviner la suite des évènements looool 

**Les rewiews :**

**Choupinet **: Loool merci pour tes compliments, moi en tout cas j'attends avec impatience que tu écrives un one-shot sur Ed et Envy, please write that for me (puppy eyes no jutsu) mdr. Ma conscience est toujours hors-service alors j'ai appelé Angie (la sadique) et Gigie (les hormones en bref sex powa avec elle). Gros bisous

**Sakoni :** Tes raisons sont toutes excellentes je trouve, je vais le faire un plus méchant pour la suite mais un peu de sentiment ne fais jamais de mal à personne en fait je vais le torturer psychologiquement parlant loool. Sinon pour la suite tu verras par toi-même O.o

**Zick :** AU SECOURS ! Une sangsue rewieweuse en manque de Ed et Envy argh § Et oui ma grande je suis sadique avec tout le monde surtout avec les persos loool.

**Missparker :** t'es une fan du caméléon ou quoi ! loool

**Moi :** Euh, t'es pas un peu égocentrique toi par hasard loool, nan je suis pas gentille moi là, enfin bon j'espère que la suite te plaira, ciao ciao

**Toot :** Merci pour le compliment et tu as vraiment raison envy il est trop sexy, **conscience :** S'ayez elle est irrécupérable, elle a commencé à gagatiser

**Nicole Pavlovna :** LA PREMIERE ! Ben merci alors, j'ai vraiment de la chance X3, moi ma conscience elle s'appelle Gigie et elle adore le yaoi, **Gigie : **Yeah, je suis sortie de l'anonymat XD, **Momo : **Tais-toi si tu veux pas y retourner - - X looooool, mdr

**Katsuke :**Mais je suis sadique c'est dans ma nature de frustrer tout le monde XD, surtout les lecteurs enfin non pas eux mais les persos en fait, **Envy :**:Ben moi pour l'instant je suis pire que frustré, j'ai …… hey c'est personnel cette conversation, ouste, **Momo :** Ro si je ne peux même plus espionner en écoutant aux portes, la vie n'est plus vraiment drôle XP

**Jilian :** Que des compliments merci O/O, loooool ben à toi aussi gros bisous et bonne lecture

« « O.o » »

Bon dieu il embrasse plutôt bien le bougre, pour un pseudo humain mais j'ai besoin d'air moi ., à peine ai-je finit ma micro pensée que monsieur retira sa chère petite langue, moi j'ai toujours les yeux fermés. FIN DU POV 

« Finalement tu vas me servir à autre chose, tu ne seras pas seulement mon esclave personnel »

« QUOI ! **TON **ESCLAVE ! Mais t'es vraiment malade mon pauvre, demande à l'autre folle de Dante de te donner des pierres rouges pour te remettre le cerveau en place à supposer que tu en ais un ! »

« Ed chéri, arrête de gueuler où je demande à Wrath de te torturer, personnellement j'aimerais te trouver en forme pour pouvoir au moins une fois couché avec toi :D »

« POUR QUOI ! »

« Tu es vraiment long à la détente, je pense que même Gluttony….. »

«Eu, Envy je sais que tu penses que mon cerveau est en décomposition mais là il ne faut pas exagérer »

« Bon d'accord pas Gluttony, bon alors Wrath »

« Génial un gamin maintenant »

« MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER FINIR OUI ! Bon je disais donc si tu veux survivre ici tu vas devoir me servir d'esclave autant en me rendant des services mais également sexuellement »

« Je préfère crever »

« Alors j'empêcherais cela, ce serait dommage de perdre un humain aussi mignon et en plus qui a du caractère sinon le défi ne serait pas amusant »

« Euh, c'est sensé faire rire ou pleurer ? Parce que moi je pensais plutôt te cracher à la figure »

« Très bien alors je te laisse à Wrath pour qu'il puisse tranquillement te torturer et bouffer ton cher corps »

« Argh, tu as des arguments pour convaincre »

« Je sais, je sais, alors tu acceptes ou non ? »

« Je……D'accord »

« Ben tu vois ce n'étais pas si dur, par contre je vais faire changer tes vêtements pas qu'ils soient démodés mais j'ai une meilleure idée pour te mettre en valeur »

« Ah ça non pas touche à mes vêtements »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, la spécialiste c'est Sloth, je pense qu'elle saura très bien faire quelque chose pour toi et tes vêtements »

« Au secours »

_Trois heures plus tard, et oui toujours le repaire des Homoculus :_

« Envy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux le mioche ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le gardes en vie, je croyais que tu le détestais pire que la peste »

« Disons que mes plans ont changés, c'est tout »

C'est à ce moment là que Sloth ressort de la pièce où elle était enfermée depuis trois heures avec le jeune alchimiste, elle regarda Envy et fit un signe de tête signifiant que le garçon avait fini son essayage, elle semblait satisfaite.

« J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, je ne te garantis pas le résultat par contre, _puis elle lui chuchota à l'oreille_ _après s'être rapprochée de lui_, Il est très gêné il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements soit doux avec lui ou alors essaie de ne pas le braquer sinon adieu une autre transmutation de pierre philosophale »

« Allons tu me connais »

« Justement »

« Euh…Hum hum »

**POV ENVY :**

Au moment même où j'avais fini ma phrase, je le vis, il portait un haut dans le même style que le mien et un short **très collant**, m'étant ainsi en valeur ses cuisses fermes, les cheveux encadraient tendrement son visage, bon dieu qu'est-ce je ne donnerais pas pour être ces foutus habits en ce moment même.

Bon Envy ressaisis toi, qu'il te fasse de l'effet dans ces habits c'est normal, je vais pas tenir la journée sans vouloir le plaquer contre un mur et le prendre comme un malade.

Au secours, à l'aide, Hoheineim (cela s'écrit comme cela non ?) euh je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.


	3. note importante

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !**

Pardonnez moi chers lecteurs et chers lectrices mais je vais recommencer l'écriture de ma fic car je me suis rendue compte que cela tournait trop guimauve et que cela allait trop vite alors je préfère entièrement reprendre au début ma fic avant que cela dégénère selon moi.

Je suis également désolée pour mes retards mais j'ai été très malade physiquement et psychologiquement dû aux problèmes familiaux et scolaires (surplus de travail, stress des exams, ulcères)

Avec tous mes regrets profonds, et en espérant que vous continuerez à me lire

Momo13, je pense également que je vais changer de pseudo , j'en ai assez de momo


End file.
